


Betrayal Is A Bitch

by ForgedInSmoke



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInSmoke/pseuds/ForgedInSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of a Sakura that's turned to the Akatsuki to help her get stronger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form
> 
> This is crappy. It's flawed. I know I'm not a great writer.

~What if I’m not the hero?~

I smile and they all smile back. “We’re glad you understand.” They hug me and leave, reassured that I’ll wait for them here in the village, and help watch the village while they’re gone.

~In reality I’m a villain.~

I felt them appear behind me. “Hello again,” I murmur turning towards them, my cloak hiding my features. 

“Give us the report.” The tall one asks, the other silent. Their cloaks rustled in the wind.

“Of course.”

~What if I’m telling the truth?~

“Where were you?” they ask staring at me. 

“I needed to get out of the village so I went and visited my personal garden.” They all nodded at that. I’ve shown them the garden just outside the village. The one I use to remember those killed at my hand.

~I’m honestly telling a lie.~

I was actually out in the clearing halfway between the two villages again. Delivering another report. This time the other had spoke up. “They don’t suspect a thing of you?” 

“No, they believe that I’m exactly the same as when we were twelve. They don’t realize…people change.”

~What if I’m not who you think I am?~

Everyone thinks I’m the goody-two-shoes. I’m the perfect example of loyal. I’m weak. I’m smart but not exactly above average. 

I’m the one they can always depend on, even if they never let me depend on them. They think I do depend on them, so that I won’t get killed in battle. They just want me to sit back and heal them.

~I’m really what you least expected.~

I’m a traitor. I’m strong enough to beat most of them, one on one. I am loyal….to my true friends. I’m much smarter than I let on. I let them depend on me, it shows me their weaknesses. 

I let them protect me in battle, because it means that I’ll have the element of surprise should I ever battle them. I've surpassed my teacher, but they don’t know that.

~What if you said “I don’t know you anymore”?~

 They stood waiting for me in the clearing. “It’s time to go back to the base. You’re coming with us.” I nod. It’s finally time. I walked over and we prepare to leave. Suddenly they tensed. The tall one smiled. 

“So I get a fight today, huh?” The other one, the quiet one, stood there, eyes searching for movement. I too waited. There were blurs as they landed in the clearing. 

The one in the front, took a step forward and asked sadly, “Why?”

~I'd say “You never did”.~

I put my hood down. “Because I’m more useful this way. Not to mention I have actual friends.”

“We were your friends!” he protested, fist clenching angrily. “Do you not care for us!?”

“Do tell, when did you act like me friends? You were never there for me, any of you. But you were there for each other!” Kisame sighed and took his hand off his sword. 

“We’re going to be late,” Itachi stated. The three of us disappeared in a shunshin of red clouds. Naruto stared at where the three had been standing seconds ago. 

“I’ll get you back….I’LL BRING YOU BACK SAKURA! I PROMISE!” 


End file.
